1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a scanning electron microscope having a disc that collects photons generated in a scintillator layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning electron microscope is an apparatus which scans a sample to be inspected using an electron beam, thereby obtaining a two-dimensional (2D) scanning image representing, for example, the surface of the sample.
The scanning electron microscope includes an electron gun to irradiate an electron beam on a sample, an objective lens to focus the electron beam on the sample, and/or a secondary electron detector to receive and detect secondary electrons generated in the objective lens.
The secondary electron detector includes a disc having a scintillator layer to generate photons upon receiving secondary electrons, a light guide disposed at a radially outward position of the disc so as to guide the photons generated in the scintillator layer in a radially outward direction, and a photon amplification tube to amplify the photons, having passed through the light guide, into electrical signals.
However, conventional scanning electron microscopes may be relatively inefficient in that the secondary electrons received may leak to the outside of the disc through a through-hole of the disc.